The Paper Bag Princess
by RebeccaMCullen
Summary: You know the children's story The Paper Bag Princess... Well since I don't really like the Jake/Bella pairing, you take that story and stick them in it. Bella's the princess, Jake's the prince and there you go. AU/AH. OOC.


The Paper Bag Princess

**A/N This story is based on **_**The Paper Bag Princess**_** by Robert Munsch. Yes, I did type it out, cuz that's how much fun it was and how lazy I am. So sue me. **

_**Twilight**_** characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella was a beautiful princess who had long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes. She lived in a castle and had expensive princess clothes and jewellery. She was going to marry a prince named Jacob.

Unfortunately, a green scaled dragon smashed her castle, burned all her fancy clothes and jewellery with his fiery hot breath, and carried off Prince Jacob.

Bella decided to chase the dragon and get Jacob back. But first she had to find something to wear.

She looked everywhere for something to wear, but the only thing she could find that was not charred was a brown paper bag. So she put on the paper bag and followed the dragon.

His path was easy to follow, because he had left a trail of burnt forests' and horses' bones.

Finally, Bella came to a cave with a large door that had a huge bronze dragon knocker on it. She took hold of the bronze knocker and banged on the wooden door. The dragon stuck out his nose of the door and said, "Well, a princess! I love to eat princesses, but I have already eaten a whole castle today. I am a very busy dragon. Come back tomorrow."

He slammed the door so fast that Bella almost got her button nose caught.

Bella grabbed the knocker and banged on the door again.

The dragon stuck his nose out of the door and said, "Go away. I love to eat princesses, but I have already eaten a whole castle today. I am a very busy dragon. Come back tomorrow."

"Wait," shouted Bella. "Is it true that you are the smartest and fiercest dragon in the whole world?" she asked grinning

"Yes," said the dragon with a trace of pride.

"Is it true," said Bella, "that you can burn up to ten forests with your fiery breath?" as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," replied the dragon, and he took a huge, deep breath and breathed out so much red hot fire that he burnt up fifty forests.

"Fantastic," said Bella, and the dragon took another huge breath and breathed out so much that he burnt up one hundred forests.

"Magnificent," said Bella smiling, and the dragon took another huge breath, but this time nothing came out. With a small puff of grey smoke, the dragon didn't even have enough fire left to cook a meatball.

Bella said, "Dragon, is it true that you can fly around the world in just ten seconds?"

"Why, yes," said the dragon, and jumped up and flew all the way around the world in just ten seconds, leaving streaks behind him as he went.

He was very tired when he got back, but Bella shouted, "Fantastic, do it again!"

So the dragon jumped up and flew around the whole world in just twenty seconds.

When he got back he was too tired to talk, and he lay down and went straight to sleep.

Bella whispered softly, "hey, dragon." The dragon didn't move at all.

She lifted up the dragon's ear and put her head right inside. She shouted as loud as she could, "Hey, dragon!"

The dragon was so tired he didn't even move. He had become too cozy on the floor.

Bella walked right over the dragon and opened the door to the large dry cave.

There was Prince Jacob, looking as handsome as ever. He looked at her and said, "Bella, you are a mess! You smell like ashes, and your hair is all tangled and you are wearing a dirty old paper bag. Come back when you are dressed like a real princess."

"Jacob," said Bella, "your clothes are really pretty and your hair is very neat. You look like a real prince, but you are a bum."

Jacob looked at Bella as if she had been speaking another language; all he had wanted was his princess back.

"Clearly this dragon made you show your true colours. Goodbye Jacob, I do hope you can find a girl with all the nice things you want her to have."

And with that she walked off in to the sunset leaving Jacob behind. The two of them didn't get married after all.

The End.


End file.
